


Drabble Series: School Days

by nightbaron079



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbaron079/pseuds/nightbaron079
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if they all really went to the same school?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble Series: School Days

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Gokaiger Ep39. And awesome head canons from awesome friends and writers.

**Marv/Basco** ****

The two started off on a pretty bad note. One was being popular without even trying, and one was putting in all efforts and gaining fans but it still wasn't enough.

Basco couldn't get why someone who always just slept in class and read Shounen Jump could always get higher grades than he does (though still not high enough to surpass Hakase; hell, there's a reason why the git was nicknamed as a doctor) and still be so well-known by just yawning and smirking haughtily at everyone.

But then he saw how he defended Hakase against a bunch of bullies who wanted his lunch money (that was later used to treat Marvelous to ice cream; it seems very coincidental to him but that was just him being biased) and how he put an arm around Joe's shoulders while the other was crying over something at the rooftop (he was too far away to hear. And no, he was not spying on Marvelous.) made him think that Marvelous wasn't so bad after all.

 

Admitting that he liked him was a long way to go though.

 

 

**Marv/Ahim**

"Marvelous-san, class is almost over," she whispered to her seatmate. He stirred and was awake enough for him to give her a drowsy smirk before going back to sleep. She sighed and just went on making notes.

"Why do you keep up with that guy? He's more asleep than anything anyway," Joe had once asked her. She had smiled and shrugged, an answer that gave Joe anything but he accepted anyway.

He also didn't understand why Ahim keeps on making notes for Marvelous. But she was nice like that, so he didn't think much about it.

He didn't know about how Marvelous, despite sleeping every chance he gets, is actually always the first person to come to class.

And how Ahim was always the second to arrive.

And, without fail, there would be her notebook on her desk, with a clumsily written 'thank you' note and a small bag of tea over it.

 

 

 

**Joe/Ahim**

It was convenient how the Home Economics club and the Tea Ceremony club have their club rooms next to each other.

Or how they would have these quaint taste-test parties (also known as pig-out parties where Marvelous always tries to sneak in) and they would all discuss which tea fits which cake the best.

The others would remark how his cakes always seemed to fit the tea she loved to prepare the best.

He secretly smiles over his saucer as he reads one of Marvelous' mails to save some cake for him if he was a real friend or their friendship was over, not that he was threatening him or anything but a fair warning all the same.

"Joe-san's cakes are always the best!" Ahim suddenly remarks, almost making him drop his phone over a slice of his latest creation.

"W-what?" he stammers, blushing a bright red. Ahim just smiles and repeats her sentence, calmly drinking her tea afterwards.

 

 

 

At the head of the table, Sid-sempai takes a slow drink from his tea and says nothing.

Joe could almost swear he heard him laugh though.

 

 

 

**Basco/Sally**

It was another case of the fan falling for that ridiculously popular (and dastardly good-looking, Basco likes to add. Marvelous just snorts into whatever manga he's reading) senior.

"He's a first year you git, can you turn off your charms from the young ones at least?" he complained.

"The world needs to know of my awesome in general, so sorry Marvy-chan, no can do. Sorry for stealing one of your potential fans," he replied with a wide grin.

Marvelous protested he couldn't care any less, but all fell to deaf ears.

She confessed on the rooftop of the building, calling him out after class. Despite Marvelous' accusations, he really did like her. He felt this was worth a try.

 

Now she bakes him banana bread at regular intervals. Too much, in fact, that Marvelous got tired of stealing bites from his supply.

"You can sell banana bread at the rate she's going, " Marvelous comments, eating yakisoba bread and a cake slice that he probably got from Joe.

"Shut up, you're just jealous you don't have a girlfriend that bakes for you," Basco shot back.

"I have Joe, baker extraordinaire," Marvelous says. Basco smugly takes a bite from his banana bread before replying.

"You still don't have a girlfriend,"

"...Bastard."

"At least I'm a pretty bastard."

"Oh, shut up."

 

 

 

**Luka/Hakase**

"Why are we hiding again?" Hakase asks in a muffled voice. Why he ended up in a broom closet with his best friend, he had no idea. And this was not the first time.

"Because we don't have homework to pass and we're doomed," Luka replies, loosening her necktie and not noticing how Hakase involuntarily gulped.

"But I _have_ homework! Why am I being dragged into this?!" he complains a little too loudly, making Luka elbow him in the stomach.

"Will you keep it down? If we both don't have homework maybe the teachers would cut us a little slack. They all like you anyway," she reasons.

"What's so good about me to like, anyway?" he grumbles, sitting down on an upturned bucket and not noticing how a light blush colored Luka's cheeks.

"You're... smart?" Luka replies, sitting down on a stack of paint cans next to him.

"But I'm not cool. Maybe that's why teachers like me," Hakase says, sighing.

"You're cool in your own way. Do you have to live up to everyone's standards?" she replies, sounding a little angry. He looks up, surprised.

"...No. But seriously... I'm cool?" he asks, sounding amazed at the revelation.

"Do I need to print it out and stick it on your back for the whole school to know?"

"But that's uncool."

"Point. But I'm your friend, so you should believe me."

"Friends don't usually pull their friends into broom closets."

"Well best friends do; that's different. And I won't do anything to you, don't worry."

"Somehow that sounds not reassuring."

"...Where are you looking at."

"Nothing!"

"Pervert!"

"OUCH!"

Suffice to say, they got caught. And were stuck in detention with each other.

 

 

**Marv/Luka**

"Why do you always have to act so tough?" he had once complained.

"What's wrong with being strong?" she had replied.

His answer was something she had never forgotten.

"...I don't know, but every time I see you, I get this possessive urge to protect you or something."

".... 'or something'. How articulate," she had teased him, to hide both their embarrassment.

 

 

 

**Ahim/Joe**

"Best confession scenes..." Marvelous read from the manga he was holding. The five of them were eating lunch at the rooftop as usual, and Marvelous was trying to block the sun with the book in his hands while lying down.

"Have you stooped so low to ask Basco out that you consult _a manga_ first before your friends?" Luka said, snatching the copy of Shonen Jump from Marvelous' hands.

"Will you quit that? I like someone else okay, and that person is definitely not Basco," he said, trying to get back his manga without standing up. Luka chose to ignore him, reading aloud from the list Marvelous has mentioned.

"'First place: rooftop confession at school after class!' wow, I thought this was a shounen manga?" Luka said, bewildered. She tossed it back to Marvelous, narrowly missing Hakase's head while he was stooping over their Physics homework.

"They usually hold surveys like this to get audience feedback," Joe said, doing his homework with Ahim.

"You seem to know a lot, Joe-san," Hakase off-handedly remarked.

"If we all know, he takes note of these things and write manga under a really weird pen name," Luka teased. Joe said nothing, but Ahim was close enough to see how the back of his ears reddened.

When they went back to class Joe noticed a slip of paper in between the pages of his notebook.

"Please meet me at the rooftop after class," it said. He stared at the small piece of paper with a frown.

He doesn't know if it's a prank or he just had a wild imagination, but he could have sworn it was in Ahim's handwriting.

 

He goes up to the rooftop anyway.

 

...and sees Hakase and Luka holding hands. And _kissing_. They sprung apart when he accidentally (on-purpose) knocked over a pile of discarded chairs he was hiding behind. With a lot of blushes and stammering from Luka and a surprisingly calm Hakase, Joe promised not to tell anyone and let them go canoodle somewhere else.

"Maybe it really was a prank..." Joe said, looking out at the school grounds and stretching. He just decided to go home and do some push-ups when he heard her voice.

"Joe-san..."

She was standing about ten feet away, but her voice was clear.

「好きです!」

"...really?" he asked in disbelief. Everyone's princess... and him?

She looked down and gave him a tiny nod.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

「俺も。」

Her smile was the best answer.

 

 

 

**Marv/Hakase**

"Why did you decide to become friends with me?" he asked out of the blue. Marvelous threw the ball into the ring. Perfect three point shot.

"Why the sudden curiosity?" he asked.

"I don't know too. Well, you're a jock and I'm a nerd. We live on totally opposite sides of the social hierarchy."

He got the ball and went next to him, tapping the ball gently against his head.

"For someone so smart, you could be pretty stupid," he remarked, dribbling the ball and doing a slamdunk, hanging from the ring and all.

"Hey! Don't insult my intelligence!" Hakase said with a laugh, trying to sound injured. Marvelous got the ball and suddenly threw it at Hakase, who just narrowly managed to catch it.

"Will you stop doing that?" Hakase complained. Marvelous just smiled and motioned for Hakase to throw the ball to him. He dribbled the ball and was silent for a moment, answering right before he shoots the ball into the ring for another three point shot.

"Friendship, before you know it or decide anything to do about it, it happens. We don't need reasons. It's just the way it is."

"You say some pretty deep things yourself," Hakase remarked, smiling.

"Don't insult my intelligence!"

 

 

 

**Marv/Gai**

"Your fan is here," Basco lazily announced. Marvelous raised his head from the manga he has been using as a pillow as Gai bounded into the classroom.

"Marvelous-san, I just watched your game against Zangyack High earlier! The way you got the ball under Warz Gil's nose was really awesome--" Gai started, talking a mile a minute.

"But you watched that yesterday too, right? " Marvelous asked, confused.

"No, that was a different game," Gai insisted.

"How many times did you beat Zangyack High this year?" Joe asked from the seat next to him. Marvelous shrugged; he didn't bother to count.

"Aren't you tired watching those videos, Gai-kun? It basically has the same story, with the occasional protests from their team manager Insarn about Marvelous' team," Luka commented.

"And you watch all the games live anyway..." Hakase added.

"I never get tired of watching Marvelous-san! The way he shines when he's doing the thing he loves the most, I like that side of Marvelous-san!" Gai declared.

 

 

"...Marvelous-san, your face is very red," Ahim innocently remarked.

 

"I-it's not!"

 

 

 

**Hakase/Luka**

Sometimes he wondered how it would be like to suddenly grab Luka and engulf her in a passionate embrace while kissing her senseless. But before he could go further than imagining himself pouring out his heart to her, he was elbowed in the stomach back to reality.

Quite literally, too.

So when she confesses and they come to the point where they say they like each other _that way_ , he thought he was just one of those dreams that felt like Inception.

But everything was real.

So that's what she meant from all those smiles. Those pats on the back. Somehow always being together.

Maybe it was meant to be this way after all.

He wasn't complaining one bit.

"Let's go? I'll cook," he said, smiling down at her. She smiled that special Luka smile and nods.

"No vegetables okay?"  
"But you have to have a balanced diet!"  
"Please! Just this once? I'll throw in an extra kiss," she teased, kissing him on the cheek.

"........just this once, okay?"

He can't wait to see the look on Cain-kun's face.

 

 

 

**Marv/Joe**

"Does the long hair help keep up with the samurai vibes you have going on?" Marvelous asked. They were at the dojo of the Gibken family, where Marvelous decided it would be nice to take a quick nap while Joe practiced.

"...I just like it long," Joe said, slashing at the air with quick, precise moves.

"I like it too," he said, before dozing off to sleep. Joe almost missed a step as he looked at Marvelous in surprise.

This guy has been a surprise ever since they first met anyway.

He practiced for about an hour and a half before deciding he sweated out his feelings enough for that day. He put away his wooden sword and nudged a sleeping Marvelous' back with his foot.

"Come on, wake up. There's cake in the house."

Marvelous grinned.

"I thought you'd say that,"

 

 

 


End file.
